


Delivery

by Marsalias



Series: Grandfather Clocks [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Lost Time, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Clockwork needs Danny to make a delivery.  For the future.
Series: Grandfather Clocks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706959
Comments: 9
Kudos: 310





	Delivery

"I need you to deliver a package for me," said Clockwork. "Doing so will be dangerous."

"Okay," said Danny, tearing his eyes away from a petrified Mr Lancer. (He had gotten detention again.) "What is it?"

Clockwork floated closer, and pulled a fat manilla folder from the depths of his robes, aging backwards as he did so. He stopped when he was about Danny's own age, which was a little weird. He then opened the folder, pulling out a battered notebook before handing both things to Danny.

Danny flipped, curious, through the notebook, eyes glazing over as they encountered incomprehensible math and equally incomprehensible handwriting. He paused, though, when he saw some tantalizingly familiar diagrams and drawings.

"While the package is important," said Clockwork, "what is more important is that you be seen delivering it."

"Which me?" asked Danny.

"This you."

Danny nodded. That made sense, seeing as the recipient of this, as stated on the outside of the manilla folder, was someone at the community college. Now, what he was really curious about was why. What was going to be the effect of this? And why would it be dangerous? But he wasn't sure he should ask. He didn't want to seem too nosy, or take up too much of Clockwork's time.

"The GIW will be there," said Clockwork. "They are attempting to recruit at Amity Park Community College, as it is one of the few institutions to offer degrees in paranormal studies."

"So, they could shoot at me?" asked Danny. He wasn't terribly concerned. The GIW were dangerous, not because they were skilled, but because they had government backing.

"They will shoot at you. They are testing a new series of machines, one of which is a highly sensitive ectoplasm detector."

"Oh," said Danny, feeling less sanguine. He was still going to do this, he didn't want to disappoint Clockwork. He just wanted to know why even more.

"Their attack on you will be witnessed by a large number of people. This will contribute to the dislike of the GIW in Amity Park, and several people who might have otherwise joined the GIW in various capacities will choose not to, which will, in turn, alleviate or eliminate several... issues, in the future."

"...Are you sure you can't read minds?"

"Positive," said Clockwork, grinning. But then his face smoothed out into it's normal, impassive mask. "You do not have to do this if you don't want to."

"I'm going to do it," said Danny, putting the notebook back into the folder and sticking the folder in his backpack. "Besides," he said, face drawing down into a slight frown, "the issues, they're my issues, aren't they? You're trying to make things easier for me. It would be stupid if I ignored that."

"Easier for you, yes," said Clockwork, smiling softly. "But also for a great number of other people. Do not underestimate your importance, Daniel."

"Aren't you supposed to be saying that the other way around?" asked Danny, only half joking. In truth, he would be more comfortable with being unimportant.

On the other hand, he rather liked that Clockwork thought he was important.

Clockwork just smiled and patted his shoulder. Then he vanished, and time stuttered back into motion.


End file.
